A Marry Labyrinth Christmas
by Techno Candy
Summary: OK, so it's no where near Christmas (when I published it) but I wrote it at X-mas time, so yea. lol, anyway, it's Jareth's and Sarah's first christmas together, and here's hw it happens...


A Merry Labyrinth Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth, or any of it's original characters, but, any new ones you don't recognize, are mine. This is a short 1 chapter story, but, hey, o well. it's probably not that good, but it was fun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The two of them have been together for 8 1/2 months, and it was getting nearer to their first Christmas together. Jareth and Sarah were both very excited. Sarah especially, she wanted to know how Christmas's went in the Underworld. Jareth on the other hand, had never been able to enjoy a truly happy Christmas, he never had anyone to spend it with, he was always alone.  
  
Ever since Sarah returned to the Labyrinth and became it's Queen, it's been a more enjoyable for it's inhabiters. It was going to be a great and wonderful Christmas!   
  
"Jareth," Sarah was looking for the King, but couldn't find him anywhere. "Jareth, where are you! She was walking through the halls when she passed a door with voices behind it, one she knew very well. "Listen to me Sketire, this HAS to be kept a secret! You can't let Sarah find out about this, it's very important that she doesn't know! I don't plan to tell her either. If she's to find out, then I'll know how she find out and it'll be you cleaning out the tri-horn horse stables, and they are very big creatures."   
  
'What am I not supposed to know about? Well, it is Christmas, maybe it's a gift or something, or maybe my friends will be here at the castle!' She was hopeful at the thought, but, she didn't raise them to high at what she heard next. "This is no gift that she will want to be told of."  
  
Sarah tried to think for a minute, but couldn't think of anything. She started walking down the hall to the dining room. "I hope everything's OK, but, what wouldn't I want to know about?" To many ideas of what he could have meant went to his head.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~in the dining room~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah had sat down and waited for Jareth to come in and eat, but after waiting for 10 minutes, she decided to start eating. When he finally came in, he gave Sarah a smile that could melt anyone's heart. At least, anyone who wasn't Sarah and was known for her ability to stare down the Goblin King if needed.  
  
"Afternoon my crystal jewel. How's your day so far?" He sat down and helped himself to some wine. When he took a sip he noticed that something wasn't right, his Sarah wasn't cheery. Their first Christmas was coming nearer and she was usually all happy and excited. "Sarah, what's the matter? Something's troubling you?" The last part was more a statement than a question.  
  
Sarah took a drink of her wine, and simply stated, "No." Jareth knew better, he knew Sarah.   
  
"Sarah, don't be stubborn with me. Something's wrong and I would like to know. Now please, what is it?" When Jareth got up to walk over to her, she stood up and told him she didn't want to talk, it's something that she has to think about. 'There's something that she has to think about? That's never good...' He watched his troubled beloved walk silently out the door to her quarters.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~in her quarters~~~~~~~~  
  
Sarah was on here bed holding a crystal in her hand, watching the images it held with an emotion she didn't know how to express. The crystal was a gift to Jareth for Christmas. It was a living photograph, of their vows. There was another crystal sitting next to her on the bed, only this one was empty. She looked at the empty crystal frame, it was for an upcoming picture, meant for when they had their first child.   
  
There came a light tap at the door. "Sarah? May I come in?" It was Lilac, Sarah's best girl friend in the Underground. "Of course you can Lilac, when have I ever said no?" she let out a laugh as the girl walked in. Lilac was the leader of a group of Pixies, good ones, not like the fairy's Hoggle killed. She was beautiful. Her hair violet and eyes a dark purple, always wearing blue dresses and her wings just glowed silver.   
  
"And what is troubling my favorite friend? You don't look to be your cheerful self." Knowing she couldn't avoid her friend, for she was just as stubborn as herself, she decided to save any argument. "Lilac, have you ever wondered if maybe, things weren't as good as you thought they were?"   
  
"Sarah, what do you mean?"  
  
"I was walking down the halls looking for Jareth before lunch, and I found him in a room talking to Sketire, and I heard him say that whatever they were talking about, was a surprise that I wouldn't want to hear of. I don't know what to think of it, I'm only dreading what it could be." Lilac knew she was upset, or rather, unsure. She put a comforting arm around her friend and tried to make her feel better.  
  
"Listen, Jareth loves you, I doubt he would ever do anything to hurt you. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve, I'll talk to him today and see what's going on, would you like me to do that?" Nodding her head, she hugged the pixie. "Thank you, you truly are my best friend."   
  
Lilac walked out of the room with the grace and silence of a cat. She went to find Jareth.  
  
~~~~~~~in his quarters~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth was sitting at his desk, wrapping something up in a small box when Lilac came in. "Jareth?" As soon as he heard her voice the box disappeared. "Can I talk to you Jareth? It's kinda important."  
  
He offered her a seat across from him. "Of course, anything. What's important that you need to see me for?"  
  
"Sarah."  
  
That one word changed his smile to a serious face. "What about her? What is the matter? She doesn't seem to be her cheery self." Lilac let out a small sigh and took a breath, what was she getting herself into. "She thinks your hiding something from her, or that you're not as happy as you want to be with her." He was shocked. Wordless. Hurt.   
  
"B-but, how could she think that!? I love her, I lover her with all my heart, I couldn't be happier."  
  
"Then what's the surprise that she wouldn't want to know about?" There, she said it. Now she just had to wait for what ever came next.   
  
"How do you know about that!?!?" He said it in a low voice, with a tint of anger in it, think that Sketire had told.   
  
"Sarah over heard you talking to Sketire in a room before lunch, and she's worried that you may be having an affair or something." Jareth tried to hid it, but Lilac saw the but of hurt in his eyes. "Jareth?"   
  
He snapped his fingers and the box he had a few moments before was in sight. "This is the surprise she couldn't know about."  
  
~~~~~~~~passing Sarah in the garden on Christmas eve~~~~~~~  
  
She was sitting under a willow tree on a bench looking into the pond. "What am I gonna do..."  
  
"Let me talk to you?" Sarah turned around and saw Jareth leaning against the tree. "Let me talk to you Sarah, please." Sarah nodded and he sat down next the her with an arm around her shoulders, she leaned on him. "Listen to me, I love you, more than I can ever express. I would never do anything to hurt you, the surprise is a gift, but, please, wait 'till tomorrow morning, on Christmas, to find out what it is." There was a small tear in Sarah's eye, she was so glad she thought wrong.   
  
They got up to walk inside. "I love you." They kissed deeply and then walked to the castle, hand in hand.  
  
~~~~~~~before bed~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good night Jareth. I'm sorry I ever thought bad of you." She snuggled up with him as he put his arm around her shoulder. "Think nothing of it." Soon they both fell asleep awaiting the next morning. Christmas.  
  
~~~~~~~~~the big day~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
It was a little after 7 in the morning when Jareth awoke. "Hmmm..thats funny, the alarm didn't go off." He gently shook Sarah's arms to wake her up. "Morning my sweet, it's Christmas, get ready and we'll go down for breakfast.  
  
The two were soon dressed and groomed, ready for the days excitement. When they reached the main staircase leading to the main room where the tree was, they were almost blown over with surprise.  
  
"SURPRISE! MERRY CHRISTMAS JARETH AND SARAH!" The whole kingdom was there 'I'll have to figure out how they can all fit in this room.' Sarah made a mental note of it. The first thing she noticed were the four at the bottom of the stairs. "Hoggle! Sir Didymus! Luto! Lilac! Oh this is a wonderful surprise! Thank you all so much."  
  
They walked down the stairs hand in hand, looking at the marvelous tree. "Hoggle, did you plan this?" The dwarf turned to Jareth to answer him.   
  
"Why, yis Sire, Iz di- What did ye call I sire?"   
  
Jareth looked at him questioningly. "I called you Hoggle, that is your name is it not?"   
  
A smile overwhelmed the short man. "Yis Sire, it be my name, it's just that, it be the first time youz got it right the first try."   
  
Jareth smiled. "Merry Christmas Hoggle." He looked up to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, everyone look here. Now that I have your attention, and since you all have all did this for us. I think Sarah and I can skip breakfast, and why don't we all just get to the gifts!"  
  
There was a big cheer and gift exchanging began to take place.   
  
  
  
At the end of the day, Hoggle got a new bag of shinny items that he treasured, Didymus got a new sword, Lilac got a beautiful lilac shaped chain neckless, and Luto got a Santa hat with a piece of mistletoe attached. When all left, and it was just Sarah, Jareth, and their four friends, Jareth decided it was time to give Sarah her gift.  
  
"Sarah, my love. This is the gift that caused the trouble, I do hope you like it." She accepted the gift and when she opened it, and just stared. No smile. No sound. Just amazement. Jareth thought she didn't like it. "Sarah?"  
  
"Jareth, I love it. I could never in my entire lifetime have ever asked for a better gift. Thank you." She must have given him the biggest hug he had ever received.   
  
"You are more than welcome Sarah, allow me to put it on you." She allowed him to put the pendant around her neck. It was just like Jareth's, only hers was silver and had her birthstone implanted in the center of it. (in this story, she was born in September and her birth stone is sapphire for anyone who doesn't know what that is, it's a beautiful deep blue stone).   
  
"Thank you Jareth. Merry Christmas." She handed him his gift from her to him. When he opened is, he pulled out 2 photo crystals. One empty, and one with the motion picture of their vows. "I love them Sarah. They're perfect. And I'm guessing that the empty one is for the picture of our heir?" She nodded.  
  
  
  
What a wonderful first Christmas.......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK OK OK i know, sad attempt, but hey, I was bored what can I say. I had others, 2 I think, yeah 2, but I had them written on paper. While I was typing one My grandfathers girlfriend must have found it and thought it was garbage. excuse me for venting but, 48 PAGES FRONT AND BACK ARE NOT TRASH!!!!!!! OK, I'm done, happy holiday!  
  
~Shadow~ 


End file.
